


special!

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: some holiday time between Oikawa and Iwaizumi and a very important gift from Kageyama.[very background-oikage, buuut ^^ (also basically me writing friendship-with-some-cute-things)]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 20





	special!

Stretching a little, he opened his eyes and put only one arm over his forehead to be protected a little from the sun. It had really been a good idea that they had gone away together again. To switch off and forget all the stress of the last time. He propped himself up a little on the blanket to sit up a bit. His eyes dropped to her beach bag and he blinked for a moment before turning to his best friend and leaning over him, "Iwa-chan!"  
"Hmmm... what’s wrong, Oikawa?", Iwaizumi mumbled, opening his eyes while not knowing if he really wanted to know what was wrong now, though.  
"We have to find him!" Oikawa’s voice seemed panicked before he set about looking around the beach near them.  
"... What? Who...?", Iwaizumi started and sat up, tilting his head. He was used to a lot from his best friend, after all, but this was definitely strange.  
"My pendant! It’s got to be around here somewhere, right?"  
Irritated, Iwaizumi eyed him and finally sighed, looking around a bit where they had settled. "If it’s not here, it could be practically anywhere ..."  
"Iwa-chan! Please help me! It must be here somewhere! It was there before, I know that for sure!", Oikawa said and looked at him out of big, begging eyes.  
"Yes ... yeah alright," Iwaizumi murmured and gave himself to the search as well, even if he wasn’t sure that they could find this pendant if it wasn’t near their beach camp. "Don’t you think it would be better if you bought a new one? It couldn’t have been that special, could it?" Especially not if they had to search the whole beach for it, and Iwaizumi really didn’t feel like doing that.  
"Iwa-chan!" began Oikawa tearfully again, "you can’t replace that one so easily!"  
"Hah?" retorted Iwaizumi, raising an eyebrow, now looking again at his friend, who had started searching the sand next to their beach blanket.  
For a moment, Oikawa was silent, just continuing to search, before turning and looking at his best friend. This time, however, he was a bit more embarrassed. "I got it from Tobio-chan after we graduated, and after ..."  
Iwaizumi blinked in irritation, noticing the look in his best friend’s eyes before finally nodding, "I see. That’s different, of course."  
"Told ya!" retorted Oikawa, now grumpier again, turning around, "it has got to be around here somewhere."  
Before they could think about it further, they were interrupted by a voice, "Hey, that wouldn’t happen to be yours?"  
Surprised, Oikawa raised his eyes and stared at the other as he looked to the pendant and reached for it, "Where did you find it?!"  
"After our game earlier," the one shrugged and grinned, running a hand through his much-too-wild hair, "we saw it too late, unfortunately, and it took us a while to see you here."  
"It seems important to you, huh?" the one next to him spoke, smiling calmly.  
"That’s right, it was a gift from his sweetheart," Iwaizumi replied, giving his best friend a grin.  
"He’s not my - Iwa-chaaan!" began Oikawa, turning angrily to his best friend, "...it’s just ..."  
The one in front of him grinned just a little before smirking, "Don’t forget to check in if you’re ever in Tokyo!"  
Iwaizumi gave them a quick nod before looking back at his friend, who was looking at him with a mixture of pout and death stare. "Hey, Oikawa, what’s the big deal? Why don’t you just admit that you like him ..."  
"I ...," Oikawa started before turning his head away, "even so. Tobio-chan deserves better than me."  
"Who says that?", Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him before sighing, "...he confessed it to you, didn’t he?"  
"Wh-what? Where-?", Oikawa started before just looking at the ceiling in front of him, "huh."  
Iwaizumi sighed and fumbled for his best friend’s cell phone, holding it out to him while grinning, "Ask him if you guys can meet up when we get back to Miyagi."  
"What?", Oikawa blinked in wonder at Iwaizumi before staring at the cell phone, "you want to ..."  
"Kageyama told you he loved you back then and you’ve been ignoring it ever since, isn’t that right?" began Iwaizumi, shaking his head, "only because you don’t want to admit to yourself that you have feelings for him too."  
Oikawa just stared at him while he could just feel himself blushing. "All right ... maybe ... you’re right." He reached for his cell phone and looked once more at his best friend.  
"Fine. I’ll go get us some ice cream in the meantime," Iwaizumi replied and stood up from the blanket, giving Oikawa another quick glance and grinning at him a bit as he went on his way, hoping only that something would finally change between the two of them.


End file.
